


Thorin Knows

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's thoughts on the subtle and not-so-subtle pairings in his Company.<br/>Set in Laketown</p><p>Pulls from <i>Five Buttons, Everything Together</i>, and <i>your Axe to my throat</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/42321306261/thorin-knows

Thorin knew, he could see it, plain as day, and he did not know if it was good or bad, and so he let it be… let things run their own course

Bofur and Bilbo did not seem to care if anyone knew, they simply touched, constantly, taking comfort in one another’s presence. There was an innocence in their little romance that twisted in Thorin’s gut, there was so much danger here, here near the end. It was no place for such softness, but this softness had been born in danger, and he found he could not bear to force them apart… and he doubted he could if he tried.

Far easier to understand were Dwalin and Nori, they did not seem to think that anyone knew, but there was no denying the fact that any time they came into physical contact, no matter how innocent or accidental, their eyes would dart up, trading a look hot enough to melt iron and then disappear for a few hours… coming back separately, a loose, relaxed set to Dwalin’s shoulders and a little extra swagger in Nori’s steps. Thorin could understand them, two people well acquainted with danger taking pleasure with one another in on the eave of possible death.

The hardest… the hardest was Fili and Kili…  
He had to trust them, to trust Fili to know what Kili needed better than Thorin ever could, because Fili had always been able to tell what Kili needed, even before his brother could talk, he had always looked out for his younger brother and if this was what Kili needed Thorin had to trust that… Thorin could see the panic in the dark haired prince’s eyes when he realized that Fili was not in a room with him, he saw the way Kili’s hand wound up a handful of his brother’s shirt to cling to whenever they were close, the same way he did when he was small and afraid his golden brother would leave him behind. Fili gave Kili the closeness his brother needed during the day, anyone could see that… so Thorin must trust that the thumps and gasps heard from their room at night were also what they needed in the aftermath of having been separated for the first time in their young lives… and he did not doubt that there was something of danger pushing them on, as with Dwalin and Nori, the need to take what comfort they could before facing terrible danger.

…and so he did nothing.  
Let those who could take comfort in one another.  
On the morrow, they left Lake Town, to see the Mountain… and Smaug.


End file.
